Minecraft adv (w mob talker)
by guti322
Summary: The story begins on a minecraft gamer that was on school, suddenly teleports onto a new world: minecraft where he makes he s own adventure as a real life gamer on a CPU game and by his ways found that he wasn t alone, not even the mobs that were sorrounded. And founding himself that he was really something else than a normal guy, that he was a real HERO
1. waking in minecraft

this is my first novel hope you like it

we wouldnt be talking on this part but it would be more focused on steve that on the mobs

well lets start

**waking on minecraft:**

I was on school on a normal day and i dont know how ended up here it was not a dream because i could

touch and destroy things and i knew were i was Minecraft

luckily i was alone (or i thaught that) so they could kill me. i started like a normal minecraft game: i

started punching tree blocks and popping them outi was walking around wondering how do i get there

until: i saw someone he was a green hooded man with black hair, i didnt knew who he was (and i didint were going to ask him) i ran as fast as i could to hide on the wood because I afraid if he could kill me.

he finally get out of my sight and i relaxed, i thought what they could actually be and i paralized

realising that he could be a creeper by remembering the photos of the mob talker just 2 days ago.

i made a wooden pickaxe to get strating on the mine, i was always a great miner so i didint get

problems to got some stone and coal but theres was a real problem **NIGHT.**

Just if i could remember on night every mob appear in the world so i was totally freak out, still there

was another problem: got no wool=no bed=no sleep i was going out the mine to get some but there

was it ...night

that night was the worst one ever i saw every kind of mob creepers zombies skeletons spiders and a

couple of endermans if i could decided what i was more scared it would be the enderman that mobs

could teleport to your back and backstab you... next morning i woke up, (i think i just suddenly sleep

because i dont remember a lot and my head hurts) i couldnt believe where i slept: on the stairs of my

mine. my back felt terrible and i didnt feel even rested but it was day and well thats good isnt it?!

luckily i could find some sheeps and kill them to get wool and i start building my house i was going to

start it but i felt someone sawing me, i tumble my head to saw who was seeing me but... nothing.

THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER hope you like it and i will continue when i have time a

AH yes when i finish this one i would make another one of pokemon white.


	2. still stuck in basics

hope you like it!

_**Still stuck in basics and i found a creeper sawing me**_

I didnt pay too much attention to it but when my house was almost finished (just the roof was left) I felt

it again and followed by a trip, me (ho was a starter) said -HEY!, someone there?- i didnt hear a proper

answer but by whispers i could hear - oh no he found me - -what should i do - i was waiting for an

answer so i jokefully said - hey i dont bite,... if you dont scratch - but she sadly told me - i dont scratch i ...

-you what? - i told her a little nervous of her answer - i explode - she said accompained by a tiny tears.

I actually freak out when she say that i got no dutys of what should she would be : a CREEPER.

i ran out backwards as she shows her face... i could say she was pretty but at that moment i care more

of what she was a tipically exploder mob.

its the end of the 2nd chapter i would make more soon


	3. A little problem terrible consequence

3rd part not the ending xd I still have a lot to put

**_A little problem ... terrible consequences_**

I was running backwards as she still walks closer to me talking in a gentle voice - dont worry i wont hurt

you - but me (that was like a chicken without head) just start running until i was on the house the only

thing that i could do was : grabbing fast my stone sword get back and point at her but. when i do it I

accidentally slashed her chest as she starts crying abd grabbing her chest. here comes the consequences

she was outside the house crying because of her injure and i was felling terrible at that moment it was

guilty but i didnt meant to hurt her she was just too close when i made it, so guilty i said - may i help - but she shouting followed by screams of her injure said - NO you monster, i just want it to meet you to

be friends but youre just like the other ones - that shocked ehat she said and the last 6 words so they

were more persons here... - hey i got a gol... - i couldnt finish the word when all the mobs (female)

appear seeing what was happening they ran and shoot on me, and me just ran for my life just like if

a zombie would want to eat me luckily i found a cave and hide there so scare of them if i was scare of a

single creeper just guess of a horde of mobs huh, they were actually looking for me but they were on a

wrong direction so i could escape so no one saw me (or i thaught that) i ran again to my home and

there she was bleeding, almost without life, so i did what i could did i search on my chest a bandage

(with the resting wool) put it around her chest and she said - what are you doing - helping you i said still a little guilty - sorry because of that i didnt meant to hurt you it was just because ... - i was

interrupted again by the endergirl - YOU MONSTER GONNA PAY FOR THAT, SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND -

*dang it im scurred* i thought so with haste i give her a golden apple as i ran to hide again but she found me as she said - youre going to die you monster - as me in a try to save my life kick her on a leg

and with the time i ran to the house but at that moment the creeper was on there on my house just

wandering around there like if anything would happen and me so freaked out there on a wall breathing

too fast.

The end of the chapteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer okno hope you like it i trie to post a new chapter every day.


	4. A new discovery

typic message from me xd hope you like it! three days 4 chapters new record and from here we have 17

views and 8 visitors yay!1!

_**The new discovery.**_

On that moment I didnt saw or hear anything and the creeper just get out i was feeling suspicious but i

was ok because I finally get them out and i was alone

i was a little alterated by the endergirl for a moment i feel great of being back on home on one piece from

this problem so i finish the roof and (on that moment i was too tired from the night and this day) just lay

on my bed and rest a little i actually woke up by a knock on my door - hwo is it - sleepy i said a

desperately voice answer me - please let me pass the zombies are going to get me - ... zombies it is

now... i actually check by the window yes it was night - hurry up i doesnt have that time - she again

said desperately so i open her the door and she (literaly) ran all over the house we actually fell of

against each other but she fast get up and close the door me (hwo was still sleepy) just stood laying

down on the floor until she talks to me - eeer... are you ok? - and me waking up told her - yes but hwo

are you and why you just came here so fast and desperate? - she a little embarrased of what happened

answer me - eeem sorry is because i was walking on the woods and i lost the way to the village, night

came on and zomies were following me to eat me thanks for rescuing me good sir - I finally stand up

and grab some steak to offer her to eat *I bet she was hungry because she ate it faster than when i

eat* i thought - you can sleep on my bed if you want i will be fine - (i was sleepy too but i try to be a

good person) - ah, well thanks very much sir - she happily said as she lay down it resting so

comfortable and where i were sleeping on the couch without anything.

THIS IS THE END OF CHAP 4 i would still make up some chap ¨(i think we are going to finish on 15 or

around it) put favorite if you like it and dont worry ill try to post every day


	5. The unexpected travel

You know whats on here xD well im very glad that thanks to you (public) ive got the 50 views already yay

(i even received from china Argentina united kingdom Iceland and Croatia Viva mexico and obviously the and the most

important united states) Thanks very much!1!

_**The unexpected travel.**_

you can say that while i was asleep they grab me or I don't know how to the village but I was comfy on a

soft bed and I rested a lot of time on their but when I woke up ...

I could hear the whispers of the villagers - is he's awakened already - I actually try to move but I was chained to the

bed my feet joined and my arms down the pillow I madly told them - Hey, why the hell imma chained - at that single

moment the villager who I rescued last night was so embarrassed of the moment that she tumble so I couldn't

recognize her (but i obviously did) - Hey i saw you you were the villlager that was on my house - she intantaneously

blushes as the others villagers tumble at her - huh?! - the others villagers said just a half minute more of silence after

someone came by the door at that single moment the villagers (i notice then that they were maids) arrange each

others on a column and said - Hi , master - (my thoughts) *now who could be huh?* actually I can say that she was on

a hurry because of what she said - i dont have time night is coming so our ¨guest¨ is here? - Guest, seriously i look

more like a prisioner - I said unhappy - well tell me what type of creature are you? - she said curiously while she was

examining me -emmm... why you said it - i confused told her - because its obvious that you´re not a Steve because

their bodies are cubic-shaped, and its obviously that you´re not a villager - she explained at me - im a human from

Steves world but what i still don´t understand...- i stopped to think about that how i get here there was no connection

from real world to this world Minecraft there wasnt any scientific explanation to that problem - Anwer me! - she said

very annoyed - oh sorry, what i didnt understand is how I get here - i said still thinking about that - well can you

unchain me now that i explain you - i told her a little annoyed - ah, sorry let me unchain you we need you´re help for

something - .

THE END OF THE 5 CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT (I PUT IT HERE xD) put a review if you like it and tomorrow i will post


	6. The longest night

HI everybody this is my 6 chapter 72 PEOPLE IN 5 DAYS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY IM SO HAPPY and U.S has

a lot of views (around 25) THANK U.S xD well here it comes.

_**red moon**_

_**The longest night**_

(four minutes later) I got unchained finally, the maids were off and i was just in the getting out the house of the

witch - You didn't answer me - she said on a serious ways so i respond her the same - really, first you put me as

your slave chaining me on a bed and now you ask me for help - I gasp while thinking about that she first grab me

like a slave and now she asks for help but then i realize that i need to help her when I heard it - please, the red

moon is going to unleash heavy hordes of mobs through the village and the nether mobs would come here and

destroy our village and we just have 1 guardian - she said really desperate actually when i tumble to her head i

could see her eyes

really asking for help and i would look like an ignorant and selfish - ok, but my equipment is on my house and it's

almost the sunset besides, I just got a stone sword and a leather chestplate I havent gotten time for mining - i said

a little sorry - huh, don't worry about that, we got a forger and a brewer, as you see this village is pretty complete -

wow that was cool having a complete village even with a barrier and got no guards well lets continue, as she were

reaching the door she tumble at me and she winks at me pretty happy while she says - thanks a lot, this village

means a lot from me - I weren't going to disappoint her by telling her *im just a newbie here killing mobs* and then

just by remembering that words i remember the incident with the creeper that incident was horrible and now i don't

want to know anything about that girls for a while, by the way the witch ask me something that really surprises me

- eh, can you tell me you´re name? - she told me while blushing her face a little - well, my name is Alexander what´s yours? - I told her with a smile on my head - ah,well mine is Annie - she told me every time more blushed

**_Meanwhile in the wall of a house´s village._**

- ahhhhh, in that incident probably ill tell him monster but i was just alternated by the injure and when he gave me the

golden apple was the best moment, seeing my face trying to fix my injure, eating it while sawing his house, but actually its small, however that ¨witch¨ the red moon is coming so I can´t expect the best for her and her villagers.

**_Back to the principal character_**

thanks for the forger i got a full armor of mid- iron and leather (chest and pants of iron) and an iron sword with

sharpness III and a bow without enchantments still guess who was the last guardian the forger (it was pretty

obviously actually) - emm night is already coming so i wish you luck guys - Annie said a little scared about everything

- okay mobs appear at this time so be very careful - the forger said I pulled out my sword with agility and i just saw

the first thing i saw was a creeper explosion on a side of the barrier - woah i just didnt expect - i said with a big

shot on the knee - jeje, the zombie took an arrow on the knee ya´know - i said very jokefully this time - no time for

joking this is serious - he said on gruff voice i can tell we were very good while using the bows to defend that part

of village still it was time for the worse the red moon.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits th end of 463465353 chapter okno 6 hope you like it and tomorrow ¨(i think so) i would post a new

chapter well BYE AND SEE YOU ON HELL! okno xD and got 693 words (that repays the crap of words on the second

chapter xD)


	7. Red moon

7th episode yay and got 119 views yay even from brazil Croatia Singapore united kingdom everywhere xD

what i still don't understand 0 followers 0 favorites 0 NOTHING thats weird :/ saying that got a lot of visits

well let´s get starting.

**_Red Moon_**

We were exhausted already luckily they were no mobs still we knew that the worse was coming, the

moon was just at the point for the red moon i took a big sigh and said - I'm too tired and i don't think

we could hold it - while trying to rest even a little - You´re not the only one, and besides im too old for

this - we could rest a little more (like 3 minutes) just before it happens actually Annie (the witch) told

me that it grew peaceful just a few minutes before it to make the guardians think that it´s over and kill

them by the back, at that moment the moon get to the top marking mid-night just when it was mid-night

the moon changed color to red and a type of portal opened 3 ghast 1 blaze and 15 nether skeletons

appeared without saying the normal mobs that always appear suddenly the forger told me - Hey take this

- as he gave me an enchanted bow my face was filled with happiness i could´t believe that i would get such a good

weapon still the mobs came out, I aim at the portal so when they came out i could shoot them 1 take down 2 ghasts

and 3 skeletons - let´s go just tried to avoid their arrow - he said while he was running killing the skeletons - What!,

they can shoot using a sword?! - I said a little alternated still I could avoid their shots but there were

faster than me using the swords so I likely killed them by using the enchanted bow, then something terrible happen,

a nether skeleton shot at my knee and i could just do 1 thing ... put my hand to block it - aaahhhh - I said full of pain

I was bleeding a lot the only thing that i could do was, cut the arrow so i could take it out, let fall a few drops of

a regeneration potion that Annie gave me drink the rest (it just helps me to take out the pain actually), and put

a bandage on my injured hand.

it was just 2 things left a ghast and a blaze the ghast was in front of me and he told me very bravely - ha!, you

may defeat them, but NOT ME! - as he shot me a fireball but i did knew how to take him off with no bow i hit the

fireball with my iron sword and it quickly hit him getting him knocked out, I actually wasn´t a bad person so I grab

him so he wouldn´t die there as i told him joyfully - i just humiliated you, just see the princess hold - - ah!, leave

me you would pay because of that you understand - he said very angry - yeah, ill be waiting for ya - telling him

again joyfully, so that leave me with one thing : the blaze i was walking around to wander where he was until i

hear Annie scream - AHHHHHHHH!, SOMEBODY HELP ME! - so I ran quickly to save her and there on the door she

was the blaze was they're looking at Annie and ready to shoot her, so i did what I could, I throw her a rock (not very

smart i know) but it helped me to look at me and pursuit me, i ran to where the portal was entering there and

waited until she enters too so i could go to the normal world and close the portal.

Annie told me blushing again and a little nervous - Thanks, you are a really good hero - - well, you welcome i just do

what i can - I walked away of the village but she stopped me by telling me doubtful - why you don't stay here huh? -

and i told her with a smile over my head - ña I prefer my sweet home, but i would visit you sooner and you can visit

me when you want - when i got home I didn't do anything but sleep.

_**The end of the chapter 7!**_

follow and put favorite to this novel if you like it and the next episode would be more about the mob talker

(FINALLY!) well bye


	8. The crying endergirl

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! it´s meeee LOL obvious well sorry for not publish yesterday but i was

lazy so put favorite and follow it if you like it we have 208 visit and yet 0 of follows or favorites :/

**_The crying endergirl_**

I woke up at mid-day, finally feeling rested of the 3 non-comfortable sleeping i decide to go to the mines

and spent some time there searching for minerals and that stuff, so I open my chest and grab: my stone

pickaxe, my iron chestplate, my epicness (my iron sword, i called it like that), and a steak just if i get

hungry.

I went out of house and I thought were I should start mining until I decide something * hey why not

doing it on my house? * it was a great idea though i wanted to build a bunker for my reasons; I return

back home and grab my axe to break a wooden plank block that was on the floor i made it of a 280 m3 its

10x4x7 (a minecraft cube is 1x1x1) so i did it correctly but when I mine deeper, I found a cave, those ones that you

get a lot of minerals, but you get lost my eyes were full of happiness even i shout - I´m up all night to get lucky - I

walked a few blocks as I sat down the end of the track and saw the water down it I think it for a second, * in

Minecraft water would lighten my fall but on real life ... * I went straight down until I was on the floor I was joyful at

that moment i speed up and grab every iron and coal ore that I could find but, my pickaxe was almost broken and I

was tired already so I went up to collect some wood with my hands, suddenly i heard someone cry, I thought it would

be Annie (the witch), so I follow her cry until i found were it was, it was the endergirl just crying there I didn´t wanted

to alert her, I try cautiously to get away but a trip was heard * im scurred * i thought as I heard her said - Huh?! - as

we tumble to see each other I was so scared that i hide on a tree just before she saw me, but she still noticed me -

who are you, and what do you want - she said a little afraid comparing to the first time she heared a lot different in

other words more insecure of herself just after a while she started crying again while saying - how could I be so

stupid to trust a human, they just care about braking hearts and killing mobs, destroying the world to make

houses and ... killing my friends - that last 3 words shocked me because it was me who was talking about so I

entered saying - look, i´m really sorry of that i didn´t meant to hurt her - she inmedeatly tumbles to see me but

then she tumble back as she sobbed - don´t look at me - -huh?, why? - i told her confused - because i´m an

enderman if i would look at you i would kill you - I didnt remember, so I head back and told her - emmm... why are

you crying? - - nothing that you want to know - she respond me angrily - you´re saying like if humans would be you

´re worst enemy - i told her joyfully - Well, they are! - she told me angrily - you know ... not everyone is a bad

person, I know what i did but it was an accident and besides, i´ve save a villager and her village and this morning

was my first bed sleep in here, because I let a villager slept there and yesterday I was saving a village from the red

moon, so you can´t judge me - I told her annoyed - and you know something I wanted to help but you hate me so I

´ll leave - still angry I was heading back home until I heard her saying me slowly -ple..ase ... stay - so i nodded

back my head surprised .

THE END OF THE NE... CHAPTER Xd

THANKS FOR WATCHING BUT FAV. AND FOLLOW ME IF YOU DO BYE!11


	9. Learning about past

LOL hi everybody well next episode incoming xD how´d you been

**_Learning about the past_**

- I dont have nobody to talk, cupa was seeing someone that she met, and the girls are busy - she said a

little sad - Cupa? - I said a little confused - yeah, she´s the one that you slashed the other day

remember? - she told me surprisesly - you didn´t knew her name? - - well... no - I said stupidly - talking

about names what´s yours? - she said very curious - after all, we are already met - I remembered what happened the

other day the scary looking secure and agressive comparing with a sensitive insecure and sweet enderwoman was

shocking and on the same time confusing - it´s alexander, but whats yours? - i told her still thinking about that - its

Andr, thanks for asking! - she told me with a sweet voice - emm... why you were crying like 5 minutes ago? - I told her

curiously because first: I had never saw an endergirl crying I´ve never seen an endergirl though , second: she said

that she hates humans man so the root may come from there - uuh, its nothing let´s dont´t talk about that ok? - she

said depressed, I turned around but she yelled at me before I could with a small sob - DON´T TURN AROUND I

COULD KILL YOU OR INJURE YOU - - but is just if we look on our eyes isn´t it - I told her excited - Well, yeah... oh, I

understand! - she smiles as i turn back looking at her chest (because i can´t at her eyes) but i could see her pretty

face smiling at me with joyness - actually... it was... because there was a boy called francis who we were really friends

and I like him pretty much, Im so dumb how can i trust on a boy after what happened to me - she said it a little

annoyed but herself was confused - hey ... not everybody is the same person you know - I told her with a smile, - well

you´re right, but almost every boy is the same - she was mad but at the same time she was thoughtfully after a few

minutes she told me - it´s because I was on a crush with a human, he told me that he want to be more than friends

and go to meet my mom and me who was a stupid by having a crush agree, but... - she interrupted herself it was a

large silence in what i could say it was uncomfortable she took a bugh sigh and told me -it was just a lie, when he

get there he start killing the endermans that were there including my mom she injure her on her arm - i couldnt

believe what i hear not just the fact that more normal people was here but the fact that the person that she was in

love lie to her to trie to kill her mom and her brothers (i think), in other words i felt sorry for her i was just looking at

the ground when i hear her whisper at me - emm... can i sleep on your house please, it´s because my mom is too

angry eith me right now and i dont want to be there - it was a hard decision in one way it was good because i could

understand her and i would but on another way i was going to invite a MOB to my house considering that could be

misunderstood (like with cupa) and everything would get out of control... i was thinking about it it was pretty hard

to decide so i thought it carefully and i come with a fact that really blocked my perspective: Annie, I could say that it

appeared that i liked her (and otherwise) ... so what she could thought if I have an endergirl here, i didn´t expect to

see her anyways so i accepted.

we were walking on my house when i figured something that made me really mad: my house was being destroyed I

whispered to Andr that she needs to hide as i pull out my sword and slowly walked through my enemies.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER yay too much time for this :/ i know don´t kill me fans xD (well put favorite if you´re a

fan) next episode : the new frontiers


	10. An old friend

Hello everybody and this is my new episode (it was quiz week NOOOOOOO!) well i think that im going

to make 2 parts and obviously make it larger the episodes well im just going to make a short summary of

the other episode: as Alexander continues on the world he meet an endergirl (Andr) and she request him

is she could go to his house because she was worried of what her mother (the ender dragon) and way

home they were destroying his house... he have bad luck xD

_**An old friend**_

I walked away on their backs stabbing one of them, pulled out my sword fast as I slash 1 unto dead very fast but still

there was one attacking I see their tag and surprised me they were Pin_Pon1 and lalirilalero i recognize that players

because i use to play with them ( when I was playing minecraft NOT LIVING it) - wait, im alexander - i told them but

they didn´t hear me as they attacked me, actually it wasn´t hard to block their attacks saying that they

attack were just up and down I slash pin_pon on his face as lalirilalero starts shooting me, he hit me on my arm

(hopefully not so painful) but i kicked him to make him flinch asi i told him -hey, andre it´s me alexander we´re on

the same school - i told him as i block his slash - how do you know my name? - he said hysteric - You troll me putting

lava on my spawn when we play and my frist item was A MELON!1 - I said madly, he suddenly stop attacking me

as he stays and told me - you´re really alexander ... and thought you were a ... - I interrupted him by telling him -

don ´t even think about it - it was good to have a friend on the world (thinking about all were girls or mobs) - dude,

how you make to play that good in so short time, you could even won the hunger games - he told me in a very

susprisely way thinking it, i was very strong on there, but theres was a problem: what if i die there it wasn´t on the

CPU so i could REALLY DIE, but actually my speed, highlights, and attack were increased (you would see why on the

end of the novel) - everyone is searching for you, alexander you just dissapeared from school since a 4 days - he

told me doubtful, after explaing all that happened to me, he laughed on the part of the creeper and told me coward,

but i told him that minecraft and real life it´s totally DIFFERENT, we were talking on my house while i was repairing it

(obviously)talking about videogames and that stuff), and then he ask me again if we should go to a hunger games l

obby - even if i would like to play it i don´t really know how to get there in the computer its easy but in real life i don

´t really know - i was right on minecraft you just put multiplayer and select the server and !BAM! you´re in there but

he told me something that i couldn´t recognize because i didnt traveled too far away - easy, you are in a survival

server that its just not so populated, in other words you just go to the portal to go the lobby and walk to the hg

(hunger games) portal, its not so hard after all - I was too bored, my house was already repaired and i haven´t

played with him in like 4 months so I told him yes, that I was just going to change some stuff and he could go to the

hg, he indicated me where the portal was and then he went running. I checked my hand... it was healed already, i

took out the bandage and start putting my things on the chest, at that moment Andr appeared by the door (she

couldnt traspassed because it was 2 meters tall and she was like... hmm... three blocks... one block is one meter

tall... so that mean 3 meters tall) - alexander whats going to happen if you´re going? - she told me sad and doubtful

*dang it i totally forgot about her,... it´s hard to decide...I really want to play with andre...but i need to help Andr

... WAIT i got it the ¨bunker¨, the bunker was a subterranean HQ that i made just in case of something (mob supreme

attack, radioactive bombs... just because of mods xD, or to made mines on there) -eeehhh, just let me do a little

thing - i told her nervous, i grabbed my shovel and dug 4 meters (blocks) down on the same dimension of the

house, replace the dirt for cobblestone, put a bed a furnace a chest and a crafting table, and a lovely picture, she

suddenly enters the bunker while i was crouching taking a big sigh i didn´t really knew that she were on the bunker

already so i got alterated when she told me - it´s beautiful alexander ... - i jumped of surprised as i fell to the

ground and screamed while taking breaths-OH MY GOD (take a breath) never scare me like that (another) - she

laughed of the incident while I was still deep breathes, her laughs were beautiful and looked like they would been

keeped up locked and finally released - i just want to say the room is beautiful and thanks for making that favor to me

after all that has happened between us - she told me as she hugged my head (remember shes 1 meter taller than

me) -you welcome, well gotta go - i told her with a smile while climbing up the stairs to get outside home, what

happened was pretty good i was already with one of my friends going to play hg, I arrived the portal as Andre

(lalirilalero) told me - Onto the hungergames -.

*Andr short POV *

*I was incorrect after all, not every boy is the same, after all he had helped me after everything that has happened

and i just hope there would be more boys like him*

*Francis POV*

*Hmmm... so alexander want to steal my victory pass, he is not so bad saying that it looks like she already in a

crush still I have a lot of chances to get her in love with me again to trap all the female mobs and i got the perfect

plan* he laughs evilly on a tone low.

END OF THE CHAPTER 100000000

JUST KIDDING 10

HOPE YOU LIKE IT PUT FAVORITE FOLLOW AND THE NEXT EPISODE: (this time not named changed) Onto the battle.


	11. On to the hunger games

i know i know changed the title and the summary to attract people :D ah and actually the lava and the

melon thing is truly BERIDIC ( i know it's embarrassing) well continue with the story Alexander okno.

_**minecraftian hero thanks for your comment and you would expect even more from this fanfic (literally).**_

_**On to the Hunger Games.**_

*back on Alexander´s POV*

I finally get to the lobby I could just thought * wow this server is AWESOME, now I can guess why Andre

was on this one, well let´s go to the portal and show him WHO´S THE BIG BOSS HERE *, as i entered the portal i

could see all the steve (persons) there just standing I didn´t care too much there, but there was another steve (it

was Francis) but again i didn't take a lot of importance, I finally reached the portal, it was so nice to finally have

a way to play with friends I was totally happy, I searched him to start playing and (obviously) i found him - Hey!,

Alexander, come fast they just about to start! - he told me excited I followed him to the arena list, we go to the

number 2, - The arena is just about to start in 20 seconds - we knew that we got advantage because I was playing on

real life so that could mean that i could move freely - the arena is going to start in 10 - *I´m ready to blast them off!,

but still i need to a sword to start the job* as fast as the hg started I ran with all my speed to the chest I fastly

opened one and gave me a facepalm *seriously a wooden sword and an apple, ña could work right? * i ran in

direction to the top chest I slash vertically my enemy while he was looking on the chest, he suddenly close the chest

and start attacking me, I stab my sword on him and turned hastened knowing that the enemies would approach

me, so after grabbing the chest ( an apple a steak and a leather tunic) I turned fastly to the exit of the dome with

my stuff I was pulled out attent at to a move ready to slash them there was like 16 players left (the noobs were

already dead xD) I walked to expect a chest, and luckily found it near ... an airport? *ña let´s open it and see what

´s inside it, at least it´s not a gold sword or food i´m fine* I opened my face and for my happiness * Holy mother of

arceus! (pokemon reference) , 2 enderpearls and an iron chestplate!, i´m invincible * after grabbing all the stuff i

head back to

the dome ready to find Andre as we say so.

* Andre´s POV*

Just as the arena started I ran outside the dome, as i knew that i was vulnerable and searching for a chest trying to

don´t get saw by anybody and finally found something... a farm? *what could it be there huh food?, at least it could

be something saying too that they made it so it means that anything could happen even a ... na I don't think so* I

arrived at the farm and found a stair-way up and (obviously) climbed up the stairs to find another obvious thing a

chest I sprint to the chest and open it to found an iron sword an a leather pants but then I saw a name tag I press

the shift button to crouch while he was in the farm after waiting a short time he started climbing the ladder and as

soon as he finished climbing I started hitting him with the sword and when I finally killed him grabbed his stuff that

were pretty good (a gold chestplate, a golden apple of nuggets, steaks and an iron cap) I put on me the armor and

get out of the farm while walking i found an airport but that one was habituated with a team of 4.

I was about to flee from there when i saw Alexander with his armor and his sword on his shoulder

*back on Alexander´s POV*

I gave him 1 of my enderpearls and told him that he could be on the front while I was on the back so when they

came out to attack i could slash them, he went in the front and got seen fastly the 5 players walked to kill him but i

was in the back of the building ready to do my first attack and as well just a few seconds when they got out i stab

1 of the player on the back while the others one fastly turn back at me just to when the saw the message that he

the player has been killed, and when 1 was going to attack him Andre killed him making it 2v2 I block my opponent

attack stab him and then turn my sword for more damage, i took it out fastly to block another of his

repeatedly attack and luckily could take his sword out by giving a forcefully slash on the sword, i gave another slash

to him and so he died, just as Andre´s opponent that mean that just 3 players were left (counting us)

Alexander:Hey, Andre i ´ll go to the west, you go to the east, we can re-join here ok? he nodded, I walked like 30

seconds when I saw the message that Andre was killed *huh?, that´s mean that i´m alone,hmm ok let´s win this

once it for all* I walked to the airport when i saw him, a real person in a PC game just... like...me he turn around at

me Alexander: huh?, who are you. ¿?: HA!, alexander you don´t even know who i am, and you want to steal my

victory pass to the great life. A (alexander): WHA!, how do you know my name, and victory pass? what you´re

talking about ¿?: I am Francis and yes, you want to steal my victory pass with Andr, you see she´s the connection

to the end portal in which i can end the game by killing her mother and get out of this world with my stuff.

A: I wouldn´t let you do that, she´s already alterated from YOU. Just as i finished he ran to attack me but i fastly

block it and try to do a counter-attack but he block it as well as me, we continue attacking each other until i finally

make a chance when he got his guard down from his attacks, I slash him on his chest making him angry hitting me

with the bottom of the sword which gave me a HUGE headache and taking mr yo the floor F (francis): You insolent!,

you´ll pay for that. He try to slash me vertically but i block it horizontally, i couldn´t hold it for too much so i need to

think * the sword somehow it´s breaking, I need a way to change the position, and if i stare here too long it will break

and kill me,... * i looked down on my legs to see something that could save my life I could move my legs on a way

to put him out on the floor so i could attack him, I kick his legs and just when he drop the sword i rolled to the left as

stand fast to grab the sword before him I was on a position ready to stab him when he said F: hahahaha!, you have

won this time but this it isn´t even the beggining. As he suddenly teleported off making me win the match i

teleported as well to the hg lobby.

the end of the ep follow and put fav.


	12. The big trouble

New episode :3 I have finally my achievement more than 1 follower xD okno here is the 12th episode hope you enjoy it

blablabla you know xD. and i wrote it hearing endless possibilities (sonic is my childhood literally)

_**The big trouble**_

When I finished the hunger games I was greeted by Andre, but I actually just could think about Francis *So ... that's

the way out here ... no i can't do that Andr, Francis already hurt her a lot, and there's should be another way, god

my

mind it's just really... freaked out in one part it said: Don't really mind her you would get out of this dangerous world

and be rich with your stuff, But at the same time just imagine how she could be 1 time a broken heart

but 2 and motherless, (sigh) no besides its Minecraft isn't it I can be here without problem saying already pass the

worse and what about Red moon, they would need someone to protect them right?* **Andre**: dude, alexander? what

your thinking about? **Alex**: nothing I'll go to sleep i feel tired right now **Andre**: O.K see ya tomorrow i will continue

playing. I got out of to the hub and went to the survival server, at that moment i was with the stuff that I won on

the hg, I was walking with the ender pearl that I found just when I got way on my house yep the worse was

happening to me, the ender dragon was destroying my house * oh god *, suddenly it saw me and summon a

enderman, but it wasn't a normal enderman (which doubt myself) that enderman was holding an iron sword and he

got full diamond armor (no cap) Enderman: You, would pay for what you did, _For killing my __sister._** Alex**: Wait... I

didn't kill her. **Enderman**: (sees the enderpearls) LIAR!, you would pay for your crimes. The enderman eleported in

front of me and try to slash me but I could evade it quickly and fastly pulled out Francis diamond sword he try to

slash me once

again, I blocked it fastly while I kick him on his legs making him fall to the round, unfortunately he teleported to my

back and slash me, but I got my armor too which gave me the enough protection to continue fighting, I fastly turn

where he was and slash him with the head start I got while the turn and hit him, I rolled left because the

enderdragon try to splatter me I stand up Enderman: hmm, you're tougher than I thought still that not saving you.

On that moment he try to stab my chest I luckily could make to evade it as I try to made a counter attack by slash

him on his waist but he fastly teleported making me on the weak spot as he try to stab me as i block his hit but I

was already bleeding from the first making me weak i just could make to divert and weaken his stab making me hit

down on the stomach I crouch to see my injure.. it was truly deep. **Enderman: **hmh, now you´re not that strong

now. I was bleeding too much I couldn't hold it in other words I felt i was going to faint on he ground, en still he was there: the enderman was just

about to stab me while i was on the floor, suddenly when i received a strange force (this time I was hearing knight

of the wind inspiration xD) which I totally felt like if a golden apple of blocks would fill my heart, but I was still

bleeding and felt that pain, I fastly rolled to avoid the stab that he was going to give me and fastly try to stab

him as a counter attack but like the other time I failed still my defense wasn´t set down as he try to slash me but i

totally block it and fastly gave him a powerful slash on his chest making him flinch an inch he got angry as he try to

stab me but I block it by aparting the sword of his hand with a great slash on it making him defendless, instead of

give him the final blow I decide to drop the sword **Me**: I´m going to prove you, i didn´t killed you´re sister. As he

followed me to where the ender dragon was (my destroyed house) as she stopped just when she saw that the

enderman was following me, I was looking at my injure * ahh, its hurt a lot, but how the hell that happened?, I

mean in a second I was injured to death and on another i´m like a juggernaut, ahhh could be a bugg?, I don´t think

so * I opened the chest to find still resting 2 bandages from the creeper incident, i put myself one on there while I

climbed downstairs to find her resting on the king-sized bed (she´s tall what you expected) **enderman**:hmm looks

like I made a mistake to think that, Steve are very inhumane every time. me: ahh, its okay but please ask first

besides i wanted to remake the home to stone bricks. I took a big sigh as the enderman poke Andr to wake her up

**Andr**:huh?, who´s on (sees the enderman) Wha?!,how you got here brother. **Enderman**: We were worried about

you why you didn´t even told us that you were here Andr: is beacuse I was embarrased from everything that

happened... **Enderman**: Yeah, but we need to go home. A weird female mob just appear but actually I was the only

one that didn´t really recognized her **Andr**: Mom?!, how you got here and why?! **enderdragon**: well, daughter

(touch her cheek) we opened the portal, we need to go (grabs Andr hand) the portal its vulnerable now that it's

opened. **Andr**: Mom, can you let me live with Alex, he's a nice person and he could protect me too. Enderman: She

got a point, he's pretty though and besides he got a big heart to show me the truth. **Enderdragon:(sigh)**, ok but

take care. She approached to my ear and whisper quietly **Enderdragon**: If you pregnant her you´re dead. **Me**:

Wait...WHA?!, WE DON´T NEED TO GO THAT INSANE OK?!, they went out of the house while Andr waved at them, you may think were I was yes... remaking the house with stone blocks, luckily the chests, furnace and crafting tables

were intact so that saved me a lot of trouble (literally) I was looking at the furnace while warming my body from the

cold night as Andr was looking me curiously, I don´t put a lot of attention because of the furnace Andr: Alexander

good night see ya tomorrow Me: Ok, see you tomorrow i whink I wouldn´t sleep tonight. Andr when to sleep fastly

as I started remaking the house.

END of the episode hope you like it xD see ya in a... week and a half? well...dodododododo suscribe slow motion

last until you look down SO DONT LOOK DOWN, i just pulled my camara because im an idiot yeah!, yeah, wooohow

source: brotherhood literal


End file.
